


Our Secret

by OwlOfDeath



Series: His Lingering Scent [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Affection, Balloons, Banter, Biting, Blood Elf/Human Relationship, Bonding, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross faction friendships, Dalaran, Fantasy, Feel-good, Friendship, Hand Feeding, Licking, M/M, Mages, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Romance, School, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlOfDeath/pseuds/OwlOfDeath
Summary: Hashin and Arithaniel only just started dating, and they've decided to keep their relationship a secret for now. Only they're not very good at being subtle about it, or at hiding the attraction between them, even when surrounded by other people.
Relationships: Hashin Clearwell/Arithaniel Flameheart
Series: His Lingering Scent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798504
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place almost one week after the first part of ["Sincerely Yours"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117789), during the three week long time skip.

Arithaniel looked down the stairs dubiously, tilting his head in a bid to see what was beyond them, but the bottom was obscured in shadow. Boots tapping against the tiled steps he descended them in long strides, urged on by the sound of voices as they grew louder, one in particular standing out from the rest. A large open space spread out before him as he reached the open door, revealing the basement of one of the many bars scattered throughout Dalaran. 

There were no windows, but the walls were lined with sconces shining just bright enough to give off an almost cozy atmosphere in spite of the size of the room, the light bouncing off the white washed walls. Sofas, armchairs and low tables were dotted around the venue, long tables with refreshments pushed up against one of the walls and some kind of low stage with a band setting up opposite. This was definitely the right place.

"Ari! You made it!" Hashin called, coming over to meet him at the door with a bright smile. His long, black bangs were pulled back from his face for once, tied back into some measure of organized chaos on the top of his head. But some stray locks were already stubbornly escaping confinement. "It's so good to see you," he beamed, and before anyone hopefully noticed them he reached out to trace his fingertips down Ari's bare forearm affectionately. His touch lingered for an instant as their eyes met, and when he pulled away Ari chased after his hand, brushing his thumb across the back of it before reluctantly letting him go.

"I thought I heard your voice down here," Ari answered with a wide smile of his own, "but then I barely recognized you with _legs_."

"Yeah, I know right," Hashin said as he looked down at himself and laughed. He was wearing a plain light beige shirt with a mandarin collar and buttons up the front, sleeves rolled up past his wrists. Some of the shirt had been hastily tucked into the front of his dark indigo Capri trousers, which ended with a snug fit right below his knees, his skinny calves bare down to his sandal clad feet.

"I've not seen you in anything other than a robe before," Ari said as he looked down at his long legs, tilting his head and barely even bothering to hide it.

"Ah, yeah. I don't own a lot of different clothes, I guess."

"I like it. It looks good on you."

"Thanks," he grinned, gesturing to Ari's legs, "you too." The rich burgundy colour of Ari's long sleeved t-shirt made his emerald eyes pop, sleeves drawn up to his elbows against the warm weather and camel trousers tucked into his ankle-high boots. He wore his hair loose, draped down his back and past his waist like a silky, honey coloured waterfall. "I guess we both had the same idea," Hashin observed, eyes narrowing as he smiled warmly up at him.

"Exchanging pleasantries?" Jules smirked as she stalked up to Hashin's side, casually interrupting. She threw her arm around his shoulders, face settling into a softer smile as she laid her eyes on Ari. "Hi Arithaniel, glad you could make it. Happy Noblegarden."

"Hi, yeah, you too Jules. Though I wasn't sure I found the right place at first."

"I know, it looks a little suspicious from up there," she laughed, then tilted her head at Hashin again. "If your friends are here I'll release you from your duties so you can go play."

"Thank you," he grinned.

"His duties?" Ari asked, looking to the door distractedly as more people came down the steps, moving out of the way to let them past.

"Oh, right, I've been here for a couple of hours already helping them set things up," Hashin explained, waving his hand in a gesture meant to encompass the venue as a whole.

"Hashin just can't say no to me," Jules cooed, pursing her lips at him with an impish grin and pinching his chin. He just laughed as he brushed her hand away, clearly used to it, his gaze creeping over to Ari to meet his amused expression.

"And who is this handsome _elf_?" a blood elven woman cut in curiously as she appeared behind Jules. Her dark hair reached halfway to her shoulders and she was wearing a long, black velvet dress, lips painted a matte cherry red and twisted into a confident grin. Jules in contrast wore a light blue robe with elaborate white and gold trimming, her make-up much more subdued, straight brown hair collected into a low ponytail. The elf slipped her arm around the other woman's waist, standing a head shorter than the tall brunette, who easily matched Ari's height.

"Viola this is Arithaniel," Hashin said and held his hand out towards him, and then gestured at her in turn, "Ari, meet Viola. She's one of the masterminds behind all this."

"Ooh, the cousin," Viola grinned, eyes narrowing behind her big round glasses, "nice to meet you, _brother_."

"Here we go again," the other woman started with an exaggerated sigh, but Ari just smiled.

"You too."

"It's good to see more of us decided to show up," Viola said in Thalassian as she leaned in conspiratorially towards Ari, "adding some contrast to all the _blue_ around here."

"Oh leave him out of it," Jules scoffed, "he's an innocent."

"Innocent or not," she continued, smoothly switching back to Common as she winked one bright, fel green eye at him and straightened back up, "I hope you're hungry, the food here tonight is on me."

"Your one redeeming quality," Jules admitted, leaning her head against Viola's head affectionately. "Her pastry is the best. They taste like the real thing but they won't make you fat," she said dreamily, "this is why I love magic."

"Corinn isn't with you?" Viola asked after a moment, looking around.

"Nah, she wasn't in the mood after all," Ari answered shrugging one shoulder, "too stressed out, she said."

"Oh yeah, she has that big presentation. I was hoping she'd take the night off, though," Jules huffed.

"Like you, you mean? Don't you have that paper due Monday?" the elf at her side snickered, raising an eyebrow, but Jules hushed her dismissively.

"We have different priorities," she frowned, untangling herself from the other woman and releasing Hashin. "Anyway, we're not here to think about our boring homework. You boys want something to drink?"

"Ah, thank you, I'll just have some wine then," Ari said simply, receiving a blank expression from the tall brunette in return.

"Uh-huh," she said skeptically, squinting at him.

"What about me?" Viola pouted.

"You're not a guest, get your own," she replied and stuck her tongue out at her before leaving in the direction of the long tables.

"Let's go find somewhere else to sit before she gets back," Viola suggested and gestured for them to come along. Ari stepped up to Hashin's side as they followed and placed a subtle hand at the small of his back for a moment, stroking it through the fabric of his shirt, and in return he nudged him with his shoulder lightly, sticking close.

She was quick to claim one of the armchairs near a low table, leaving Hashin and Ari the sofa as she fished a cigarette from her handbag, casually lighting it with a spark of fire from her finger. "So," she said with a calm grin, crossing her legs and leaning forward, "Arithaniel, how are you finding the academy so far, are you settling in?"

"It's been good. Different."

"Let me guess, fire mage, right? I'm good at sensing these things."

"Yeah, that's the plan anyway. I'm still at a basic level though."

"Ah, I see," she said, tilting her head, "might be worth getting a tutor then, things can move pretty fast, especially in the beginning." She blew a cloud of smoke to one side as she watched them both closely from the corner of her eye, a small smirk tugging at her mouth. "Hashin, you used to main fire too, didn't you babe?"

"Mm-hm."

"What made you change your mind?" Ari asked, glancing at him curiously.

"Oh, nothing really, I just decided to diversify a little."

Someone suddenly snorted loudly from behind the sofa, hidden from view. "How come no one studies _frost_ anymore?" the disembodied voice muttered.

Hashin leaned back to look over at the man talking just as a head of dark green hair appeared around the corner of the furniture. "Good evening Klaus."

"It's always 'burn this' and 'explode that'!" the gnome complained. His whiskers were smartly waxed to curve upwards, the complicated looking goggles on his head leaving red indentations across his high forehead, made visible each time he furrowed it.

"You're right," Hashin agreed easily, but a wide grin was growing on his face as he continued, "it's quite _chilling_ , really."

"Pun intended, _obviously_ ," Jules groaned from behind, right next to his face, shoving a glass of beer into his hand unceremoniously. "And one _beer_ for you, M'lord," she said flatly as she set the second glass in Ari's hand, "welcome to the Alliance."

"Ah, thanks," Ari said as he took it with a small smile, only just saving it from spilling. Her face was deadpan as she poured herself into the free spot on the sofa next to Hashin.

Viola rolled her eyes. "It was just more economical this way," the elf explained. Hashin eyed Jules closely, lifting the glass to his lips for a long, explorative sip.

"Why is it," Jules sighed as she spread out across the seat, resting her head heavily against him, "that when you are the one arranging something you're never in the mood when the damned thing actually happens."

"What kind of shoestring budget were you on when you planned this, anyway? Cutting corners on the alcohol of all things," Hashin asked, eyes gleaming playfully, "or did you just _blow_ it all on your balloon pet project?"

Jules' eye twitched, but Viola's smirk silently grew wider as she picked something from the tip of her tongue, leaning forward to tap the ashes from her cigarette into the ashtray. "Just bloody drink it," the brunette snapped irritably, "cheap beer will get you drunk just fine!"

"Hit the nail on the head," Viola sang, exchanging an amused look with Hashin.

Ari slurped an experimental mouthful from his own glass, and then shrugged. Klaus meanwhile hopped into the armchair on the opposite side of the table, sitting on the edge with his short legs dangling.

"Klaus does raise an interesting point, though. Tell me Arithaniel," Viola said, picking the thread back up, " _why_ fire?"

"It's family tradition."

"Ah, that makes sense," she smiled, pushing her glasses further up her nose by their bridge before taking another slow drag from her cigarette, "your name is _Flameheart_ , after all."

"Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if it's family tradition _just_ to keep it consistent with the name," he chuckled.

"Mmm, I've heard from Corinn that your house is pretty conservative."

"Hah, yeah, tell me about it..."

Hashin's eyes shifted to Ari's throat and the delicate gold chain around it, using it as an excuse to push his leg even closer against him as he took a closer look. The necklace was adorned with a small pendant, stylized golden flames framing a marquise cut ruby, resting right below the hollow of his clavicles. Ari noticed his gaze, tucking his chin in to try and see what he was looking at.

"That's the sigil of your house?" Hashin asked, picking the pendant up with the pad of his index finger and leaning in for an even closer inspection, his breath hot against Ari's neck.

"Mmm, that's my collar," he mumbled softly, watching Hashin's face.

"Still," Viola mused, "fire _is_ a charming magic. I think you'll enjoy it."

"And if things get stale, you can always do what this man does," Jules added helpfully and raised her arm to point down at Hashin's head, "and take lots of pointless filler courses."

"What, _me_? Corinn is so much worse!" Hashin laughed, shaking his head.

"You're _both_ terrible," she assured him easily.

Klaus seemed to ignore the conversation as he shifted restlessly in his seat, scanning the crowd behind him fixedly.

"Klaus, stop looking for her," Jules warned, eyes narrowing at the gnome.

"I'm not looking for _her_ specifically," he lied poorly with a frown, not turning back to face them as he casually contradicted himself, "last I saw her she was _flirting_ with the band. I don't _trust_ those guys."

"Uh-huh," she said dubiously. "It's a party, try to have some _fun_. Petronella knows what she's doing."

"Anyway, I'm going to go _mingle_ ," Klaus said over her as if she hadn't spoken, sliding off the armchair mid-sentence. Hashin necked back the last of his drink; taking Ari's glass as well as he finished it off, putting the empty glasses on the table with a soft clinking.

"Ah _shit_ , I better go intercept this before they cause a scene," Jules sighed heavily, slowly rising from her comfortable lounging.

"I'll help you," Viola declared, quickly handing Hashin what was left of her cigarette as she followed after, the butt end of it stained bright red from her lipstick. He put it to his lips and took a long drag before he stubbed it in the ashtray, turning towards Ari who was looking after the two women with a quizzical crease between his eyebrows.

"This happens every time they break up," Hashin explained with a small laugh.

"They do that a lot?"

"They're pretty on and off, yeah. Then Petronella tries to make him jealous, and he chases after, and eventually they make up and the cycle is complete. Rinse and repeat."

"That sounds exhausting."

"Hah, yes, it kind of does," he agreed, bumping his knee against Ari's with a smile. "Hey, want to go get something to eat?"

\- - - 

"I think I got too much," Ari admitted, glancing over at Hashin, "it was hard to pick just one, or two for that matter."

"I'll help you finish it," he grinned, picking a small macaron from Ari's plate, which consisted of nothing but sweet things, and popped it into his mouth. As they returned to the sofa however they found it had been claimed by another group, and they were just about to leave to find somewhere else to sit when a petite and obviously tipsy blonde intercepted them with an excited smile.

"Ooh! Your hair is so _long_!" she chirped, beaming at Arithaniel, "and it looks really _soft_ , too. Can I touch it?" She was already reaching a hand out towards him as she spoke, but he tilted his head away from it almost reflexively.

"Sorry, I rather you didn't."

"Oh," she said, hesitantly retracting her hand with a pout, "but it looks so _touchable_."

"Thanks, that's nice of you to say. I just don't like it when people touch my hair, it's nothing personal." He gave her a friendly smile, and after his explanation her sulky expression metamorphosed into a smile as well.

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "Aw, you're no fun," she teased, "but maybe next time I'll let you touch _mine_ , anyway." She winked as she passed them, joining the others at the table.

"And this is why I usually braid it," Ari laughed softly, following closely behind Hashin as he guided them through the crowd on the lookout for somewhere else to sit.

They found another sofa right in the thick of things, oddly enough still unoccupied, and quickly claimed it for themselves. The room had really filled up and the noise level, as well as the temperature, had risen significantly. It made it hard to talk without half yelling, but it also made more intimate conversations easier. Ari picked the éclair from the small mound of pastry on his plate and bit into it as he looked around, then shot Hashin a sideway glance, feeling his eyes on him. "You want one?"

Instead of answering Hashin opened his mouth wide and leaned in towards the pastry, dark eyes looking mischievously at him before he closed them. " _Aaa_." 

"Just this once, then," Ari conceded, watching him with a poorly concealed look of amusement as he fed the bitten end of the éclair into his mouth.

"There you are!" a voice suddenly exclaimed as a man appeared from the surrounding crowd to stand in front of the sofa, his light brown hair short and ruffled.

Hashin opened one of his eyes, then the other as he looked up at him. "Hm?" 

"Oh, and you're _feeding_ him..." the man added, suddenly reluctant as he regarded them awkwardly.

"There's more if you want," Ari offered and gestured towards the plate, "help yourself."

"Eh, what? Oh, no, I'm good... Thanks, I guess. Whatever. Do either of you know where Corinn is? She borrowed this book on theoretical chronomancy from me, but turns out I need it back. Like, as soon as possible."

"That's some heavy reading," Hashin observed, swallowing.

"Uhh, yeah."

"She's not here tonight," he continued.

"No? Shit. Well will you tell her if you see her?"

"Sure."

"What about Jules, is _she_ here?"

"Ah, she's over there somewhere I think," Hashin said, pointing helpfully into the milling crowd. "Look for the brown head sticking up above the rest."

"Hah, right," he chuckled, already turning, "thanks."

"Who was that?" Ari asked, looking after him as he stalked off.

"I have no idea," Hashin shrugged, leaning in as he took another bite from the éclair in Ari's hand. "One of your cousin's countless acquaintances, I assume."

"So tell me," Hashin started once they were alone again, just two people sharing a private bubble in the middle of a noisy, bustling throng of people, "do they glow in the dark?"

"Sorry?"

"You eyes," he clarified as he leaned in closer to his face, his own eyes narrowed in a wide smile, "do they glow in the dark?"

"How would I know," Ari laughed, making Hashin's nose prod his cheek when he turned towards him. "I can't see my own face, and looking at myself in the mirror in a dark room never really occurred to me, I have to admit..."

"How about I keep an _eye_ on them for you, then?"

Ari peered at him searchingly. "Someone's on fire today," he observed, "how long have you been sitting on that one?"

"It was a very repetitive couple of hours before you showed up," Hashin chuckled, propping one foot up on the edge of the table as he settled deeper into the sofa. He leaned his head lightly on Ari's shoulder, more tilting it towards him than really touching, but the gesture was clear.

Ari snorted softly at what he said, nudging his slightly broader shoulder against Hashin's in a discreet show of affection, mouth quirking with the hint of a smile. "I've missed you," he said quietly, close enough for him to hear it anyway, as Hashin brushed a finger up the length of his elven ear, his nail making a faint chinking sound against every thin gold ring along it.

"I've missed you more..."

"Even your silly jokes," he teased, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.

"It's a gift," Hashin grinned up at him, winking. Arithaniel picked another macaron from the plate before offering the last one to Hashin, a dark pink one, with a questioning arch of his brow. "Ohh, raspberry, thanks," he said, poking the whole thing into his mouth with a finger. Slowly chewing he watched with curiosity as Ari ate his, which was green, the other man opting for a totally different strategy as he took many smaller bites all around it, following the edge in an even circle. "What flavour is yours?" Hashin mumbled around his mouthful of confectionery.

"Pistachio, I think."

"Tasty."

"Mm-hm," he said, licking a crumb from the corner of his mouth carefully, "Jules was right; it _is_ pretty much like the real thing."

"Oh, and there they are, by the way," Hashin said and swallowed, looking up as he pointed at the sea of balloons drifting against the ceiling in a spectrum of blues, squeaking companionably as they rubbed against one another, a couple of red ones thrown in like bobbing little buoys, "the result of my productive afternoon."

"There's a lot of them, no wonder it took so long," Ari said and tilted his head back to look, but his eyes quickly drifted from the ceiling to land on Hashin's lips instead, unconsciously wetting his own before swallowing. "But it turned out nice, though," he praised him, "you blew all of them up on your own?"

"Mmm," Hashin hummed. "Most of it, I had a little sporadic help," he admitted, resting his head and side more heavily against him. "My fingers are sore from tying knots," he said as he held up his slender hands, the only callous on them a tiny bump where his pen would usually rest against his finger, "and my lips still feel kind of numb from holding on to all those balloons, with the inhaling, and then the exhaling, just over and over... I think I'm still a little out of breath from it."

"Speaking of," Ari said in a low voice as he leaned in close, whispering into Hashin's thick hair, "let's go somewhere more private and make out."

"I thought you'd never ask," he whispered back and quickly twisted his face to look up at him, keen eyes smoldering as they searched out his. "I know just the place. Look where I'm going and follow in thirty seconds?"

"Mmm, _alright_ ," Arithaniel agreed softly, his breath hot and ticklish against his skin, "if I can wait that long."

\- - - 

He found him in one of the offshoot corridors with the lights turned down low, empty except for a couple of stacked chairs pushed up against one wall, the end of it largely drowned in darkness. Out here the music was little more than an upbeat hum in the background, the party and all other people suddenly feeling a world away.

Hashin was walking backwards with a wide smile, bidding Ari to follow, when a stray balloon squeaked as he backed into it. It was one of the red ones, and he picked it up and tossed it away. It floated lazily through the air, bouncing once against Ari's hands before he caught it. Without hesitation he dug his fingertips into the balloon from both sides, holding it to his chest as he squeezed, making it abruptly burst with a loud bang. Hashin visibly jumped as he started at the sudden, loud pop, but then he burst out laughing. "That really surprised me!" he gasped.

"I just can't resist doing that when I get my hands on one," Ari grinned back at him.

He pinned him to the far wall, Hashin gasping with the impact and wrapping his arms around his neck as he pressed his body up against him. Ari cupped the side of his face in his hand, one arm against the wall as he leaned in close.

"Finally," Hashin breathed, gaze intense, mischievous and excited all at once as he pulled him down to his mouth with a lopsided smile. " _Come here_."

"It was so hard keeping my hands off you all night," Ari mumbled hotly into the kiss, the blush rising to his freckled cheeks spreading all the way to his long ears.

"Me too, you're so handsome I can't stand it." 

Ari stroked his pale cheek with his thumb, splayed his fingers into his soft hair as they kissed with a hungry urgency, sucking and nipping at each other's lips and grunting softly. Ari angled Hashin's chin up towards him and coaxed his mouth open, moaning low when Hashin answered with equal, fervent enthusiasm, presenting his tongue eagerly to meet him. He tasted every part of his mouth greedily, and when Hashin finally pulled away for a breath Ari chased after his lips. 

"Mmm, it _was_ pistachio," Hashin mused playfully, making Ari snort against him.

"Shush."

He explored the curve of Ari's neck with his fingertips slowly, settling his hand on his shoulder as he slipped his lips down to his chin to fervidly kiss along his jaw, to nuzzle his throat. He bit into his skin lightly, and then licked at the faint marks left by his teeth, sucking at them. Ari made an approving sound in his throat, tilting his head to let Hashin in, but then paused to look down at him. "Ah, wait;" he said hoarsely, "that could leave a mark, couldn't it?"

"Not allowed?"

Ari groaned a little, indecisively. "I just don't want people to ask me about it. Since we're not telling anyone yet..."

"Ah, you're right... I'll not _bite_ you then," he mumbled softly against his skin before he licked wetly up the length of his jugular. Hashin lapped the necklace up with his tongue and took it between his lips, tugging playfully at it. "How come you called it your collar?" he asked, watching Ari's face keenly with his brown eyes.

"Ah? Oh, _that_. It's because I'm supposed to wear it as a constant reminder how everything I say and do has an impact on the 'good name' and 'image' of my house. And so that I don't forget that I belong to _them_ ," he answered, putting an especially negative emphasis on the last part, resting his forehead against his as he embraced him, locking his arms tightly at the small of his back.

"I was going to say that it looks really good on you, but now I'm not so sure..."

Ari laughed softly as he nuzzled the side of Hashin's face, working his way back to his lips, voice a faint whisper. "What it represents and how it looks are two separate things, though," he reassured him, "please say it looks good on me."

"It looks _perfect_."

Their breathing was getting heavier as they clung to each other in the darkness, kisses becoming less desperate, instead growing more intimate, deeper. The hand Hashin had resting on Ari's shoulder moved to caress his chest, his side, sliding down further to his thigh, his fingers brushing past it as they slowly crept sideways, towards his crotch. Ari quickly reached down and grabbed it gently, taking his hand and pulling it away. "Not like this," Arithaniel murmured, lacing their fingers together as he continued to kiss him. He pressed his body against his, forcing him harder against the wall as he pinned their entwined hands up there next to Hashin's face, squeezing them together tightly.

There was a sudden resounding bang, the sound of an entire ceiling full of balloons going off almost simultaneously, and it was loud enough for the echo to bounce almost palpably off the walls all the way out into the corridor where they were. The loud bang startled them both, effectively making Hashin flinch and bite down hard on Ari's lip. "Shit! Sorry!" he gasped, quickly pulling away but only partially succeeding because of the wall behind him.

" _Ow_ ," Ari winced, peering back at him as he reached up to touch his mouth. "Is it bleeding?"

"Nah, I don't think so... Yes, maybe a little."

"And we missed it," he said with disappointment, looking over his shoulder and taking half a step back towards the party, and the exclamations of surprise, alarm and delight coming from the other room.

"Want to go back inside?" Hashin asked, expression hesitant, a hint of guilt in his voice.

"No, I like it better out here where I can be close to you," Ari said frankly and turned back to him, sucking on his bleeding lip briefly before he continued with an air of seriousness, but his eyes betrayed the tease, "even though you _bit_ me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he replied with a warm chuckle, holding a beseeching hand out towards him.

"So," Arithaniel said insistently as he took it, his emerald eyes burning brightly in the dark, " _kiss it better_."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to a good friend who likes balloons. Thanks for the inspiration!
> 
> And thank _you_ for reading!


End file.
